


eat my dirt ??!!

by feralouma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, but i will be actually writing stuff in like their hangouts, chatroom, or parties they go to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralouma/pseuds/feralouma
Summary: the avengers + highschool/college + chatrooms = please god stop these demon childrentldr: college avengers and highschool peter go on many adventures. and somehow have a group chat.





	1. aaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> woah!

reference sheet

 

whitewolf: bucky 

genericblonde: steve

ironrat: tony

gunlady: natasha

birdbrother: sam

arrowman: clint

spiderson: peter

Loki Laufeyson: loki

Thor Odinson: thor

bruhmoment: bruce

yeah that's it


	2. yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aa

7:15 AM: Monday, May 14th

spiderson created the chat. 

spiderson: good morning comrades

spiderson added Thor Odison and Loki Laufeyson to the conversation. 

Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson are online. 

Thor Odinson: What is this, Peter?

spiderson: a chat room what else

Loki Laufeyson: I don’t have time for mortal wastes of time. Remove me at once. 

Thor Odinson removed Loki Laufeyson from the conversation. 

Thor Odinson: He’s such a bore sometimes. 

Thor Odinson has gone offline. 

birdman: what in transition

birdman: i meant tarnation

spiderson: we know

birdman has gone offline. 

ironrat is online. 

ironrat: peter what have you created

spiderson: um,, nothing

ironrat: it's like 7:20 wyd

spiderson: and you werent awake??? shocking

ironrat: shut up brat im only awake because you made this group chat and i wanted to see how it played out you little

spiderson: no profanities here or else i will eat your toes

ironrat: yeah that's fun now go to class i know you're missing it rn

ironrat has gone offline. 

spiderson: damn it!! oops i said a no no word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hha ironrat


End file.
